In connection with hand injuries or after an operation a patient is sometimes treated by hand therapy which involves dynamic hand splinting, which is a treatment for assisting, stabilising or re-establishing movements of one or more fingers by facilitating specific finger movements via the action of a spring mechanism acting on the finger.
Dynamic hand splinting is commonly used in connection with:
nerve injuries, to prevent muscle imbalance and maintain a passive range of motion during rehabilitation;
arthroplastie in finger joints, to assist extension or flexion while maintaining a correct plane of motion;
tendon injuries, to assist movements without the use of the injured tendon; and
contractures, to supply a stretching force across finger joints.